ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigasaurus
, alternatively known as "Guigazaurus" and "Guiganoss," is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. It appeared in episode 2, entitled "The Hibernator". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman: Towards the Future' As described by UMA officer Charles Morgan, is a evolved form of the Brontosaurus originating from 30 to 50 million years ago. Owing to the climate change induced by the invasion of the Gudis cells, one Gigasaurus was found by the Australian military. Encased in ice, the seemingly deceased dinosaur was kept refrigerated on an Australian harbor for further study. When UMA was called to investigate the dinosaur, they discovered that the animal's life force had not yet fully drained, as it had already began to show signs of life, though still in a dormant state. As UMA departed from the harbor, they came upon Jack Shindo, who finally revealed himself to them after his presumed death following the destruction of their Martian expedition craft. Unbeknownst to all, however, Gudis had a human follower, the similarly surviving Stanley Haggard. At night, Stanley sneaked his way into Gigasaurus' containment unit, and caused an electrical malfunction to occur to the cooling systems. Following this sabotage, Gigasaurus began to awaken. Meanwhile, as Jack and UMA discussed the nature of the Gudis cells, Jack confirmed that, while Gigasaurus has unmistakably been exposed to the Gudis virus, microbe has not been able to control the animal. Following the discussion, Jack departed the UMA facilities, unwilling to join a team that does not intend to save the dinosaur. The following day, as the ice continued to melt, Gigasaurus finally awakened, and grew rapidly to a humongous size due to the effects of the Gudis. Discomforted by the strange new surrounding, tormented by the virus, and burned by the heat of sunlight, Gigasaurus began to rampage, spewing a freezing gas to cool the surrounding temperatures while attempting to find a place to hide. UMA dispatched two Hummer units to attempt to guide the animal, but to no avail. As the sun sank, Gigasaurus calmed down and began to rest, no longer affected by the scathing sunlight. Meanwhile, the army had evacuated the local city, and Jack Shindo once again came upon UMA, who steadfastly continued in their quest to slaughter the animal. Seeing an inability to change their mind, Jack again departed the scene. The following day, Gigasaurus set its sights upon a refinery, and attempted to seek shelter within it. However, Stanley Haggard had already anticipated the action, and set a number of explosives in the facility. Upon Gigasaurus' approach, the factory detonated, spewing pillars of flames into the air. Gigasaurus, frightened by the flames, began to rampage in fury. Jack Shindo, understanding the perils that would occur if Gigasaurus were to destroy the factory, commandeered officer Lloyd Wilder's Hummer and attempt to distract Gigasaurus with the flying vehicle in an attempt to guide it out of the factory. As Shindo flew, however, a vision of Stanley and Gudis appeared before him, distracting him and causing the Hummer to be hit with a cloud of cold gas from Gigasaurus. In desperation, Jack called upon the power of Ultraman Great to deal with the animal. Upon facing the creature, Ultraman Great first opened his Triangle shield to protect himself from the beast. Great then attempted to pacify Gigasaurus through physical attacks, but found the might of the animal too powerful and was thrown into a building. As Great laid stunned, Gigasaurus continued to pepper the hero with its cold gas. As Great's color timer began to flash, the hero summoned his last reserves of strengths, utilizing the Magnum Shoot ability to gather the cold air, and fire it back at Gigasaurus, stunning the beast and lower its temperature enough to force it into unconsciousness. Ultraman Great, then used his Dissolver attack on his now sleeping adversary, sending Gigasaurus into a peaceful death, before flying away. Weapons and Abilities * Cold Gas: Gigasaurus is able to unleash a stream of cold gas from its mouth, capable of downing UMA's Hummer aircrafts and stunning Ultraman Great. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * In Ultraman: The Alien Invasion, a recompiled film featuring the first 6 episodes of the series, Gigasaurus' event was portrayed as happening at the same time as the events surrounding Gerukadon. The ending was also changed, as Ultraman Great left Gigasaurus in hibernation, instead of defeating it with his Dissolver. Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Monsters